brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:NBP3.0/I'm not leaving
I'm not sure what I'm doing right now, but I decided I'm going to do this a new way. How I feel about Brickipedia right now? I can be your hero baby, I will kiss away the pain... -Enrique Iglesias This song just means so much to me, and what I want to show here is I don't think I can ever just drop everything and leave Brickipedia. I want to save it from being abandoned forever, I'm here to keep it together. I want it to stay the succesful website it is. Even if I'm considered gone, I will always be undoing vandalism and keeping my eye on all of you newbies. ;) Go longer, you can last more rounds -Kelly Rowland Another great song. But the point here is I have vowed I'll keep going and going. I won't let a few disagreements stop me from editing, but they have caused some serious damage. I'm not going forever, I can go longer if I really wanna. Where you been lately? There's a new kid in town! Everybody loves him! And you're still there... -The Eagles Ever feel somewhat forgotten? I know there are users who really feel like they've been forgotten. But I know everyone knows me, but do they consider me another admin? Or am I just that young kid on Bricki? Seriously, I've said it before: Admin 4 days after my 13th birthday is pretty crazy. But that doesn't mean I'm not one, I've honestly earned admin. I think I should still be considered in peoples' eyes as one. There's nothing you can do or say, I've had enough...you might think that I won't make it on my own, but now I'm stronger than yesterday... -Britney Spears Say what you want, but this song says something about how I feel right now. I'm moving on, going to other wikis. Soon I'll be considered an active Wikian, similar to Lcawte and ajr. Sure, I won't be them, but I hope to have the same status. We've been on Wikia around the same amount of time...I think I can do it. I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty wiki... -Taio Cruz I have abused my powers on chat a bit, I will admit. I'm sorry for that, but I still stand by the fact that I have the freedom of speech. Hopefully you people will understand... ...To go back to a place much simpler than this... -B.o.B. This place has changed so much, and I gotta say I always rant about the past because I honestly need help with this site. I know nothing about Wikia, I could use a teacher of some sort. This place is very complex in more ways than one. When everything is out, you gotta take it in. -OneRepublic I don't want Brickipedia to be another boring wiki. I really think Bricki is special and deserves to be considered special. If wikis do something one way, let's try it the other. I think we should honestly learn how to be different, and not try to compete with other wikis (Don't deny it, we all know we have that feeling of competition). I had someone tell me I fell off, oh I needed that. But they want to see me pick it back up... -Drake Just because I'm different from the other admins doesn't mean I'm bad. I do things a different way because I'm not neutral. That's why I tried going for Bcrat, I thought you guys would appreciate someone kinda out there. But maybe not... Hope you all enjoy this, this'll be my last blog in a long ole time... -Austin P.S. Eh, I'll revise this later. Since I got to go. So enjoy... Category:Blog posts